To Guide a Hero
by Kimiama
Summary: Link has come to town... Has come to save the princess Zelda, then Melissa and J.C. came and destroyed taco night. What will Link do? Not as weird as it sounds... OC's and OCCness. Kinda... maybe... read find out. It's J.C. Approved...
1. Taco's For All

**Disclaimer: Kimiama doesn't own Legend of Zelda. If She did many many nasty things would happen…. Yummy**

It is never good to start ones afternoon with an argument. Nine times out of ten that argument will escalate to dangerous levels and will cause people to get hurt. This day however didn't contain one of those verbal fights. Oh no, it made something much better happen.

"Jc, will you please turn down the TV? I'm trying to study for tomorrows test in math." Now as you can clearly read, this simple request should not be enough to make one get outrageously angry. Really does one need the entire complex to hear Daniel Tosh make fun of another fat kid? Jc turned her head slightly to stare at me. Her brownish blond hair was in a plain braid, and her glasses were far down on her nose. Her eyebrow then proceeded to arch ever so much.

"Can I turn down the TV?'' I could see her normally mossy colored eyes turn slightly darker. "NO MELISSA I CAN NOT TURN DOWN THE TV. IF YOU NEED TO STUDY SO BAD THEN GO TO THE LIBRARY!" Her Russian red painted lips turned down in a sneer. I really didn't desire to rile her up any further but that looked like it wasn't avoidable. If I tried to leave then she would destroy my room in rage, but on the other hand if I stayed then she would continue to screech at me. Sighing I picked up all my stuff and placed it under our table. I walked over to our entertainment cabinet and took out my Wii controllers.

"I'm going to play video games then. I realize that you had a bad night, you need a distraction from the world right now and when I play it seems that you calm down a lot faster. So go get your kingdom hearts blanket and go sit on the couch." She gave me a heated look. I turned away from her and continued to set up my game. I could hear the rustle of soft cloth and muttered curses, so she decided to stop being a brat.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. It's just been hard at work lately." An apology coming from her was quite rare. I smiled sympathetically at my best friend and whispered my acceptance. I turned my attention back to the game and smiled as the theme song began to echo around our dark living room. I started my new file with thoughts of getting threw it quickly surfacing. Just as I had come to my first save point, the television flashed and the light outside flickered out.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa", Jc's voice echoed off the walls in a comical shriek. I rubbed my eyes in slight surprise.

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped my cupcake." She fell to the floor gracefully and began to weep.

"It was so good, German chocolate goodness gone to waste" she rolled onto her back and withered dramatically.

"Not to interrupt you, but all of our lights have gone out and yet the television remains on. Now believe me my friend, this is most defiantly a cause for concern."

She looked at me while walking over to stand by the TV. In the lower left corner of the screen a purple and black swirl spun slowly. As we both got closer it expanded. One we were about half a foot away a large clawed hand shot out pulling them in into the swirling abyss as they glared angrily at their horribly clichéd situation.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OOOOO~O~O~O~O~O~OOOOO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

…Ring bring, ring bring, ring bri-"Hey Melissa, Jc, this is Clark, just wanted to let you guys know that Tyler bought extra hot salsa for tonight, also that Chris got hats for everyone so we'll be there in two hours or so."

….Bada bada badabaaaaaa-"Hey Bitches me and Glen got the drinks so were on our way now. Well kind of, we still have to wait for Hector to get here and he's taking forever but we will be there!"

…..Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep "Jc, Melissa ,its Julian, Clark tried to say that I couldn't come so I'm having my mom drop me off late, Probably in two hours ok?"

… "Hello this is David I'll be there soon just gotta finish my laundry….. And just because I'm coming there doesn't mean that by respect for you guys have improved."

….. "Tell Julian he can't come over. If he does we will all have a bad time and probably die…..Clark is super awesome."

"End of messages."

A very odd looking shadow sat on the two missing girls couch and listened to the answering machine mindlessly. It would soon be time to send the rest of them into his world and complete the task that his master had asked him to perform. He just had to wait a few more hours…

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OOOOO~O~O~O~O~O~OOOOO~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Meanwhile Link sat with his friend and teacher Rusl, discussing the trip to Hyrule castle. Having never been there, Link was fairly excited at the prospect at going for the first time. Smiling both men stood and walked to their houses, laughing and joking about past times and the like. As Rusl stood in front of his home he felt a shiver pass through his entire being.

"Someone is to arrive soon."

"Dear is that you?" Uli stood in the doorway with a look of concern "You should come in before it gets too dark."

Shaking out of his foreboding thoughts he walked up the path that led to his house quickly and embraced his very pregnant wife. Taking on last look outside he noticed that the night sky looked darker than normal. Yet, it also gave off a somewhat promising feeling, one of coming happiness and excitement, hilarity and fun, love and adventure…

**J.C.:** WOW! Now I will become famous! *starry eyes*

**Kimiama: Or you know... you might just get raped...**

J.C.: D:

Next chapter soon?

Reviews are nice.


	2. Pain and Explanations

**AN:** So this is super late but I have a legit excuse, my brother got married and I helped with the wedding. So yeah sorry 'bout that. Anyway when I was writing the last half of this I started listening to Legend of Zelda dubstep... it really put me in the mood to write. Meh I think thats it... oh yes **I don't own the Legend of Zelda. If I did Link would be reading this over my shoulder right now...**

* * *

><p>A haunting melody flowed throughout a gilded forest like sanctuary. Said sanctuary was structured like a difficult maze. The music playing had possessed a sinister childlike quality, chilling those who listened to its message. Though, it could also be that the tune was being mimicked by a blue imp like creature with a summoning horn chasing two girls with his demonic Marionettes constantly trying to strike them.<p>

"You know what Jc?" Melissa questioned as she ducked her head out of the way of a flaying arm.

"You're black," the older replied with a goofy smile.

"Besides that, I think we kind of deserve to be chased to our untimely death." Jc shot her best friend an inquisitive glance. "I mean think about it. How many times have we been up until three in the morning reading fan fiction where a girl and her friends fall into their favorite game to help out the main protagonist? All that's going to happen is 1) we get some super cool clothes and be transported away from here, 2) we are revealed to be part of some super cliché prophecy in which we're supposed to help Link save Hyrule, 3) we meet up with our friends, 4) take up the credit for saving everyone 5) then we get home and go through or everyday normal lives."

Jc stopped running and stared at Melissa with a weird look. She turned her head to the ground and tapped her foot in thought. Melissa being concerned for their safety picked up a nearby branch in order to fend off their pursuers, only to see that they had stopped as well and were staring at them. Coming out of her thoughts Jc snapped her fingers and pointed at Melissa in triumph.

"I got it a figured out!"

Melissa coked her head to the side in wonder. "Huh?"

Jc slapped Melissa's arm with a loud smack "Dude, all we have to do is make things even more challenging for Link. "

"Challenging?"

"Yeah, like put in situations where he has a harder time finding the solution or we could just get in his way a lot."

Melissa slowly processed this new information. 'It could work…..'

"Also man this is your chance to have Link fall in love with you," Jc's singsong voice echoed in the grove reminding both girls that they were still being chased. "You know, how about we discuss this later. Don't know about you, but it wouldn't make for a good fic for us to die so effing early."

"Agreed," turning back to the Marionettes Melissa gave them a rather playful look "shall we resume friends?" With that question left up in the air both girls took off in a full on sprint.

Hiding around a corner, Melissa peeked out to see how close they were only to be flung in to a tree. Jc let out a laugh at her unfortunate fall, but it quickly turned in to a gasp. Turning she landed a round house kick into the chest of the closest puppet sending it flying into the others. She turned back to her friend to see her just getting to her feet. They again took off in a run panting from tiredness and the fact that they were both clearly overweight. Looking into an overhanging branch they spotted the imp that had started all their problems. Seeing a fairly decent sized rock Melissa grabbed it and chucked it at the creature, hitting it dead center in the face. Both girls let out a victory whoop and rushed to the evil imp.

"Okay shrimp," Jc placed her small foot on its chest while Melissa snagged the horn up "what the hell is your problem?"

Frowning at her friends approach, she moved into the imp's line of vision. "Skull Kid what are trying to lead us to?" He looked up with a creepy grin and pointed to behind the girls. Turning, both of them fell on their butts in shock. Standing no more than two feet away, were three very beautiful women covered in an other-worldly light.

"Are they gonna kill us?" Jc whispered into Melissa's ear.

"I don't think so. I'm assuming that they are the Goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore."

"That is correct child." they responded together. Both girls shook with anticipation for what was to happen next.

"Melissa I think their staring at your boobs." Melissa deadpanned immediately.

"No they're not Jc."

"I think Skull kid is too." Both shot a glance at the blue imp who was still on the ground. At hearing his accusation he gave a joyous giggle and bushed purple. Melissa scowled and turned back to the goddesses.

"What exactly did you want from us; I mean why are we here?"

Nayru bent down and smiled at the girls in a motherly fashion. "Do not fear us girls; we have brought you here to change fates design."

Din pushed her wise sister out the way to get right in the girls faces. "Basically we want you two to keep the hero of destiny company on his journey."

"And if we refuse," Jc asked with a contemplating look.

Rolling her eyes "We," Melissa muttered under her breath.

Farore came forward and smiled at the girls cheerfully "If you two don't corporate with us then we shall send you two the Arbiter's Grounds, where you will be tortured and eventually eaten by various vengeful wraiths."

Melissa's jaw dropped in surprise at the Goddesses' alternative suggestion. Jc on the other hand just scoffed in apparent annoyance.

"Now ladies," Nayru started "we need to go over some important issues so that you can better fit into this world. Like clothing, weapons, and what you should not tell the dwellers of this world."

During a long discussion the three goddesses were able to explain the rules of the world to our two heroes'. Basically they were not allowed to tell Link about what things would be happening to him, and they could only disclose important information to one person of their choosing. For weapons they were given any type of sword that they wanted. Jc chose to have a pirate's cutlass while Melissa wanted a cutesy looking katana. However when it came to their clothing the girls decided that they needed to be very specific.

Melissa smiled at the patient ethereal beings, "Can you make me a baby doll shirt in white and light blue, with black leggings, with white boots and a light blue hat. I will also require a wand that poops sparkles and hearts." Din looked at the strange (or maybe crazy) girl but nodded. It was best if they gave into the silly girls demands or Hyrule would just be saved in its same repetitive way.

Fortunately Jc was a little more(and when I say little I mean she made her demands even more outrageous) lenient. She wanted a neon green tunic that reached her knees, a black sweater to underneath, black combat boots, orange goggles to go on top of her head, a black studded belt to hold all types of various items, and a small flute to summon her minions.

"Oi just in case, you guys might want to give Melissa an instrument as well." The divine women gave Jc an odd stare.

"Think about it, you never know when you will need a tune to soothe the savage beast."

Nodding they presented the girl with a blue ocarina.

Nayru smiled calmly at the two humans, "Now that we've gotten those things out of the way, we will send you too to be found by the hero of destiny," her voice sweeping through their ears hypnotically.

Farore let out a dramatic sob and wrapped her arms around Din. "We're gonna miss you guys so much." Din pushed her sister away.

"Don't you guys even dare think about messing this shit up" the fire in the Goddess of powers eyes seemed to burn even brighter, " because if you do you and all your friends shall perish!"

Melissa gulped and clutched her best friend fearfully. Skull kid, who had been silent for the most part, waved at them all and disappeared in a flurry of leaves.

Jc shook her head slowly _'Just what we did we do to deserve this today.' _

Melissa noticing Jc shaking her head, touched her arm in comfort _'Everything's gonna be ok dude, we're gonna make it '._

A white light showered over the girls causing them to flinch in surprise. It was happening.

"**Holy shit"** they chorused** "This is really happening…"**

_**Elsewhere…..**_

Link lie awake in his bed pondering the discussion he had that evening with Rusl. He did want to go to Castle town, but it was an odd feeling to want to leave the village he had grown up in. The children would miss him and he would miss out on sword practice. As all of these things processed in his head a duet of screams could be heard nearby.

He jumped from his bed, and then from the tree completely. He turned trying to listen for any more noise. Whilst looking left he noticed Epona curled around something. He approached her slowly and peered over her head. Link stumbled back in surprise and ran off to get Mayor Bo.

As he ran Epona nuzzled her head closer to the two girls striving to keep them safe.

* * *

><p>So how was it? Review if you feel like it. But before I go I wanna talk about a conversation that I had with Jc.<p>

Me: Dude, don't hit me but how cool would it be if I named my son Link when I'm older.

Jc: Thats not so bad, I'm gonna name mine Axel.

Me: Im not done, I also wanna name my daughter Navi.

Jc:...

Me: What?

Jc: If you do that don't hate me but if she was to come up to me and say 'Hey listen' then I'm gonna have to hit her and say Shut up. Because man I've always wanted to do that.

Me:... Why are we still friends XD


End file.
